marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Menace of Mysterio
This is the fifth episode of the first season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man *Mary Jane Watson *Aunt May *J. Jonah Jameson *Lieutenant Lee (first appearance) *Uncle Ben (first appearance) (photo only) Antagonists: *Mysterio (first appearance) *Burglar (first appearance) (flashback only) Others: *Crusher Hogan (first appearance) (flashback only) Plot At the Metropolitan museum, it appears that Spider-Man has stolen a priceless ancient Egyptian artifact. The next morning, Peter Parker wakes up to a phone call from Mary Jane Watson asking to go out on another date. Peter goes downstairs to watches the news of Spider-Man's apparent robbery. Peter knows that he didn't commit the robbery and tries to find out who framed him. Peter makes it down to the museum where J. Jonah Jameson is preparing to give a news broadcast on the robbery. Peter goes to investigate and finds a piece of 'webbing' when Lieutenant Lee of the NYPD catches him. Peter explains how Spider-Man's webbing usually dissolves after an hour but the webbing he found has been there since the break in the night before. Just then Mysterio appears and announces that he will catch Spider-Man before leaving and causing the illusion that the museum was caving in. On the bus home, Peter hears of another crime by 'Spider-Man' at the Brooklyn Bridge Mall. Peter makes it to the mall as Spider-Man and is about to attack the fake Spider-Man when he disappears and Mysterio arrives. Mysterio lures Spider-Man to the Brooklyn Bridge, where he says the hero had 'ruined him'. Mysterio launches rubble at Spider-Man which sends him plummeting into the river, where everyone thinks he has perished. Peter makes it home and gets another call from Mary Jane, reminding him about their date which Peter never showed up to because he was dealing with Mysterio. Sick of his life going from bad to worse, Peter decides to give up being Spider-Man when Lieutenant Lee arrives at his house. Lee tells Peter how she thinks Spider-Man has been framed and when he refuses to help, Lee says that Peter is more of a coward then Spider-Man. This makes Peter think back to when he first got his powers and when his Uncle Ben was killed. Thinking about how he should do the right thing, Peter dons the Spider-Man costume again and meets up with Lee. Spider-Man and Lee research events to do with the hero at Brooklyn Bridge, where Mysterio said Spider-Man had ruined him. Spider-Man remembers an incident with a film crew where rigged special effects caused chaos. Spider-Man had caught the person responsible, a special effects artist named Quentin Beck. Spider-Man and Lee deduce that Beck must be Mysterio. Meanwhile, Jameson gets a fax from Spider-Man telling him to go to Wonder Studios to get the real story on Mysterio. Spider-Man arrives at Wonder Studios and finds Mysterio's plans for the heists as well as the spider suit he wore for them. Lee arrives at the studios while Mysterio launches his attacks on Spider-Man while robots and special effects. Lee and Jameson make it into the studio while Spider-Man is pitted against giant robot spiders. Jameson and Lee are captured but Spider-Man manages to use his webbing to break free from the web. Jameson and Lee are saved and Spider-Man uses his spider sense to take down Mysterio. The next day at ESU, Peter meets up with Mary Jane and they both apologize for the way they've been acting lately. Crew *Director: Bob Richardson *Writers: Marv Wolfamn, John Semper, Stan Berkowitz *Producers: Stan Lee, Avi Arad *Cast: **Christopher Daniel Barnes: Spider-Man **Sara Ballantine: Mary Jane Watson **Linda Gary: Aunt May **Ed Asner: J. Jonah Jameson **Dawn Lewis: Lieutenant Lee **Gregg Berger: Mysterio Notes *Previous Episode: Return of the Spider Slayers *Next Episode: Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous *This episode first aired on February 25th 1995